Coveted
by itachigurlsaiyaku
Summary: When Itachi is told he is going to get a new subordinate, he thought he was going to get a boy. He definitely did not expect his new subordinate to be a GIRL who isn't a ninja, and a six-year-old, no less! ItachixKagome InuxNaru crossover


**Summary:** When Itachi is told that he is going to get a new subordinate, he thought he was going to get a boy. He definitely did not expect his new subordinate to be a _girl_ who isn't a ninja, and a six-year old, no less!

**Note:** This takes place after Naraku is finally defeated. The Shikon turns Kagome into a six-year old and sends her into the Naruto era.

**Pairing: **Itachi & Kagome

**One-sided:** SasuKag, NaruKag

_**Coveted**_

_**1**_

_**Surprises**_

Uchiha Itachi walked down the hallway leading to the office of the Hokage. He twisted the brass knob open and pushed the door in so he could enter the spacious room. Sandaime swiveled around in his chair when he heard the door open and greeted Itachi warmly, "Ah, Kuhakanoru, you have returned."

Itachi took off his ANBU mask and stared stonily at the smiling Hokage. "Mission was completed successfully," he said in a monotonous voice.

Sandaime accepted the piece of paper Itachi handed to him and rapidly skimmed over the report written in neat writing that could only belong to Itachi. One particular object in the report caught his attention, though:

_Kanningu Ikasa was seen double-crossing another man. He mistook me for a woman and I assure you that his death was quite painful. But my ANBU member, Kyotora, was killed. I will need another one to replace him._

Sandaime finished reading the report and looked up to meet Itachi's cool gaze. "You are in need of another subordinate, I see," he said. Itachi gave him the barest indication of a nod. Sandaime smiled. "I know exactly who will fit."

"Who?"

"Your new subordinate's name is Higurashi Kagome. You'll meet in a week," Sandaime said.

Itachi bowed briefly before exiting the office, thinking, _Higurashi Kagome…an odd name for a boy, but hopefully he will be useful and strong._ Poor Itachi. He is in for a mighty big surprise.

Sandaime laughed inwardly as though he could sense Itachi's thoughts. _I'm willing to bet he thought Kagome was a boy…_ He cleared his throat and swiveled around to gaze out of the window again.

Unnoticed to him, a shadowed figure camouflaged with the surroundings snuck out of the room after hearing the entire thing. She ran to the wall surrounding Konoha and jumped over it, leaping into the boughs of the trees beyond the ninja village and moving along swiftly.

Sh soon came to a hidden part of the forest, where she resided. Her home was a large tree house built specifically for her purpose. When she was sure no one could discover her home, she took off her cloak and undid her camouflage.

It was a six-year old girl with ebony-black hair with blue highlights. It was tied into a ponytail at the nape of her neck and the pointed black tips touched an inch above her butt. She had eyes of the deepest sapphire blue. She wore a light purple training outfit with fishnet covering the majority of her arms and legs, although she wore turquoise gloves. On her feet were black and red boots. She wore a dark blue sash around her waist that secured a sword to her side. And her name was Higurashi Kagome.

Now, the sword was very special to her. Totosai had forged it for her using Sesshomaru's fang, because the full-demon came to think of her much like a little sister, despite her being human. There was an enchantment on the sword. Only she could wield it. She christened the sword as _Kyakuro_, which means "Dark Oblivion". The enchantment also preserved her youthful look and age, so that she had the life span of a high-class demon. She wouldn't be easy to kill, even though she had cheated death once already because he used Tenseiga on her after the final battle.

Kagome stared wistfully out of her window, a pang of loneliness consuming her as she thought about the friends she left behind in the Feudal Era. _Sango…Miroku…Shippo…Inuyasha…Sesshomaru…Rin…Kaede…how are you all doing without me?_

In truth, Kagome was not really six-years old. She was actually nineteen, but the stupid Shikon no Tama cut back on her time before sending her here, so now she was thirteen years younger than before. She was kind of short too. Her miko abilities had transcended even Midoriko's while she had been nineteen, so she had an unbelievable amount of power stored within her small body.

The kind old man had found her while she wandered around lost in the village sightseeing, because he did not remember her being in the village before. He had asked her a few things about herself and she had told him, unsure of why she was so trusting of the man.

He also asked if she wanted to be a ninja. Surprisingly, she said no, because her miko powers, stealth, prowess and ability to use weapons all stemmed from her past training. When he explained the concept of chakra to her, she immediately knew that she didn't have the energy.

The old man asked for her to at least try one jutsu, so she did as he asked. Imagine his surprise when she tried the low-level Henge jutsu. It actually worked! She told him that this may be because of her spiritual energy. He thoughtfully agreed and had asked her to join the high-ranking ninja teams he called "ANBU". She agreed, despite knowing that the ANBU dealt with assassinations and other things.

She was put to the grueling test to see if she was worthy of becoming an ANBU. She had been sent on a mission to Iwagakure and bring back proof that she killed the drug merchant _Nahai-jin._ Kagome snuck into the village without being seen and kidnapped the merchant.

She took him to a secluded clearing within the borders of Fire Country and beheaded the man with ease. Then she went back to Konoha, showed the head to Sandaime and the council and was told that she passed the test with flying colors.

Now, in present time, Sandaime had told Itachi that she was to be his subordinate. She grinned as she thought of how the young ANBU Captain would react when she was shown to him.

* * *

A week later Itachi was standing in the Hokage's office once again. Sandaime told him to wait a moment while he went and fetched his new subordinate. The door opened and the old man stepped in.

Itachi did not notice anyone with the Hokage other than a small hooded figure, so he frowned. "I thought you were bringing my new subordinate, Hokage-sama," he said.

Sandaime's eyes twinkled. "I did," he answered. "Kagome, why don't you show Itachi who you are?"

Itachi's eyes widened in disbelief as the little hooded figure threw off the hood, revealing the amused face of…a six-year old little GIRL. _You've GOT to be kidding me…a LITTLE GIRL, joining the ANBU and being MY new subordinate?_

"My name's Higurashi Kagome. I know you are very surprised, but I am the new subordinate Hokage-sama told you about," she chirped. "Please don't judge me by the way I look. I'm not actually supposed to be six-years old."

"Then how old are you?" he asked suspiciously.

She smiled sadly, looking out the window with a distant, longing gaze that reminded Itachi oddly of loneliness. "I'm actually nineteen-years old. But now, quite ironically, I'm six. I really miss my friends too…" she replied.

Never mind crazy. This girl was just plain insane! Itachi's finely tuned senses told him that the girl had no chakra in her body, but she did hold a strange pink energy… Her next words made absolutely no sense either.

"And just to tell you, I'm not a ninja."

"Then why are you joining the ANBU?" he asked, his eyes narrowing even further.

Kagome suddenly realized just how much like Sesshomaru Itachi was. It was utterly painful, seeing someone in reality who looked different than her adopted "brother", but was almost exactly like him.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered, her eyes glazing over as she basked in the past, in the powerful, yet comforting presence of the great demon lord. She really missed his warmth and his fluffy tail.

"Kagome?"

Sandaime's worried voice broke through her thoughts. She blinked once, the world in which she once lived fading away and being replaced by the spacious office of the Hokage.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama," she murmured. "I just got lost in my thoughts again."

Itachi spoke coldly to her, "Such little distractions like that can easily get you killed."

"…I know…but I…I've already been dead once…"

Both Sandaime and Itachi reacted strongly to this new datum. "What?!" the old man exclaimed.

"You cannot be dead if you are alive here!" Itachi said.

"I was revived back to life," was her short, terse reply. "My brother used his healing sword on me to bring me back."

They did not further press her for answers, for which Kagome was glad. She had no desire to explain the properties of Sesshomaru's Tenseiga. Sandaime smiled again and said, "Well, Kagome, why don't you go with Itachi to the ANBU HQ? He will show you what you need to know and other things."

Kagome nodded and followed the teenager out of the room.

They reached the ANBU HQ and Itachi gave her a tour of the place. He showed her the room where the weapons and masks of the ANBU members were kept. He led her over to the wall where all the available masks were strung.

"To be an ANBU, you must wear a mask," Itachi said, sweeping his hand towards the wall. "Choose one."

"Can I not fashion one of my own?" she asked, eyeing the masks with disdain. "They are all unfitting for me."

"As long as it meets the standards," he answered.

She closed her eyes and held her palms up in front of her. Itachi watched in curiosity as a bright glow began to shine from her hands. Rays of light shot upwards, twisting together and forming into an unidentified shape. The light faded gradually, leaving a small ANBU mask in its place.

Itachi at once noticed that the mask was shaped somewhat like the face of a dog. There were two magenta stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on the forehead. The mask was silver in color.

"You need an ANBU codename depending on what animal your mask resembles," he said. "What will your codename be?"

Kagome thought about it. "Sekkisho," she decided.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow at her choice in a name, but did not question her about it. "All right, Sekkisho it is. I am Kuhakanoru. Remember that," he said. "We need to initiate your name into the ANBU boards so everyone will know who you are."

Itachi led her down the hallway to the large room that could be described as an…"ANBU Lounging Room". It was place so that when you entered the door from outside, you would wind up in the room.

"Use your energy to burn your name into the board," he instructed.

Kagome controlled her exotic miko powers into her index finger and wrote her codename into the dark blue board. It remained there for a few seconds before sinking in. Three questions popped up for her to answer:

_What ANBU squad are you assigned to?_

_Who is your team captain?_

_What is your real name?_

Kagome looked at Itachi questioningly. "What squad are we?" she asked in the child-like voice of hers.

"Squad Six."

She carefully wrote:

_Assigned to ANBU squad 6._

_Uchiha Itachi._

_Higurashi Kagome._

Once again the words sunk in. This time only a brief "Thank you" was scrolled across the board before it faded into its blank dark-blue state once more.

As of this moment, Higurashi Kagome was officially an active ANBU.

* * *

**Hi, guys. Tell me if you like this or not. I'm sorry I haven't been working on **_**The Lost Uchiha Twin**_** but it couldn't be helped; I'm out of ideas and I'm lacking interest in it. I'm sorry, but if any of you could possibly give me a few ideas, I might spur back to life again.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. Please leave a review. I know this chapter was pretty short, especially compared to the chapters of **_**The Lost Uchiha Twin**_**, but I couldn't write anymore on it, so that's why it's how it is now.**

**Bye!**

**Kuhakanoru - Black Wing of Raven**

**Kanningu Ikasa – Cheater**

**Kyotora – Fierce Tiger**

**Sekkisho – Perfect Silver Killer**

**Shikon no Tama – Jewel of Four Souls**

**Henge no Jutsu – Transformation Jutsu**

_**IGS**_

_**itachigurlsaiyaku**_


End file.
